


Crow's Feet

by onereader



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Aging, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy, Happy Ending, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Parenthood, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 00:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onereader/pseuds/onereader
Summary: A gift for erin-riwen ❤️





	Crow's Feet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erin_Riwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Riwen/gifts).



Draco didn’t have laugh lines before.

 

The corners of his eyes were smooth, his cheeks unmarked. Any occasional frown was quickly erased, as age became a reality that needed to be delayed rather than a distant concept.

 

Draco didn’t laugh much before.

 

He sniggered as a boy, smiled and huffed breathy chuckles as a man. Always reserved, always polite, always contained.

 

Draco didn’t smile much before.

 

He sneered and smirked, his mouth sometimes softened into mirth. But smiles never truly reached his eyes.

 

Everything changed the day he said yes to Harry – the day he accepted that long overdue handshake. First it was a simple reconciliation, but then that Gryffindor courage roared to life and Harry was suggesting dinner.

 

Draco remembers the smile that stole across his face in that moment, even now.

 

He remembers the unabashed excitement and joy that finally – _finally_ – he might get what he wanted. He remembers the way he laughed over dinner, unthinking of what the other people in the restaurant might think of him, totally absorbed in the answering laugh across the table.

 

On reflection, he thinks that he has laughed every day since.

 

He laughed during awkward dates adventuring in muggle London, he laughed when they scandalised Ministry colleagues, he laughed when their marriage was made official, he laughed when their baby wriggled in his arms for the first time. Joy just burst right out of him.

 

He tilted his head, observing the crow’s feet at the corners of his eyes, the creases next to his mouth. Once upon a time he would have hated the sight of them. But as Harry stepped up close behind him, slipping his arms around his waist, he couldn’t help but smile.

 

That dear heartbeat against his back, those calloused hands stroking his belly, that sleepy voice murmuring affection. Draco feels that small smile turning into a grin, turning into a laugh, love bubbling out of him. Harry’s arms pull him even closer, and he feels an answering smile against his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fic - come and say hello on [my Tumblr](https://shealwaysreads.tumblr.com) for more! <3


End file.
